Forbidden Angel 2
by castlefan6
Summary: Sequel to Fallen Angel, Please read that before reading this. Pre series Castle, Rick has graduated and served time in the USMC, fulfilling his ROTC commitment, Beckett has gone on to become a lawyer, Johanna is alive I'm sure many military protocols will be broken again IT'S FICTION. NOTE: AU not canon
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Angel 2

 **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note: **Sequel to Forbidden Angel,** **Please read that before reading this**. Pre series Castle, Rick has graduated and served time in the USMC, fulfilling his ROTC commitment, Beckett has gone on to become a lawyer, Johanna is alive, BOTH are in relationships when they meet, what will happen, For sake of this story the age difference has been adjusted, GO with it, and also I'm sure many military protocols will be broken again IT'S FICTION. _**NOTE: AU not canon**_

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 1**

 **Previously From Forbidden Angel**

" _You Goof, of course it's a yes, and since we are waiting till after the bar exams to start our PTSD treatment, we will allow the Doctor to discuss the timeline or even if it's a good idea to talk to Kyra again, is that OK Babe?"_

 **Six Weeks Later**

 **Castle's Loft**

The last few weeks had seemed like years, Kate took the Bar Exam, and was confident, but she wouldn't be the first to have misread her results. It was a wait and see game now, and she was glad Rick was with her, he hadn't left her side except for business meetings, and allowing her time to study.

If she had any shred of doubt, she loved the man, the last few weeks removed that as he continuously surprised her and made her feel like the special women, she was to him. They had also been referred to Dr. Harry Narvarte, a leader in PTSD for returning soldiers, and were scheduled for their first appointment this Friday, three days from now.

Rick had been self-conscious at first, but Kate reasoned with him that Jim and Johanna should know he was receiving treatment just in case a trigger at their home caused a panic attack.

It was a difficult discussion for Rick, but Johanna simply put her arms around him and told him there were there for him and how proud they were he was getting help. Jim rarely called him Rick, using the Son label more and more and also reassured Rick, that this was something he received while fighting for the freedom of his country, and he should never be ashamed of it, any more that the two physical wounds he had sustained.

Rick and Jim grew extremely close in just a short time, perhaps it was because of the lack of Rick's father in his life, or because Jim felt a peace that no matter what happened, Rick would die protecting his little girl, what more could a Dad ask from a suitor.

Kate knew that Kyra would not give up so easily, and she didn't, calling Rick at least twice a week, asking for a personal meeting. Each call went the same, her apologizing and begging to be heard face to face, and Rick firmly telling her, that he was in love with Kate and she should just move on to whatever once in a lifetime opportunity Sheila Blaine had arranged for her. Each week Rick put the call on speaker, so Kate could hear everything that was said, till finally one call Kate had enough.

"Kyra, this is Kate, I have tried to be patient with you, since I know what you and Rick had was very special, well at least to him, but these calls are bordering on harassment, and they must stop. Rick and I will discuss this with those we need to, AND if there is any cause for him to grant your request to meet, he has your number, we all have your number, Good Day" and disconnects the call.

"Babe, I'm sorry, I am just so fed up, with her trying to work her way back into your life,"

"Kate, Kate, Babe, listen, I was just going to ask you what took you so long to jump in" as he flashes his smile that only Kate see's and his blue eyes twinkle with the love he feels for her.

They had agreed to spending one night at Kate's apartment, to collect her mail, allow her to pay the bills, and Rick would spend one night at the Loft alone while she stayed with her parents, well that lasted not even one night. Rick was sitting on the couch, channel surfing feeling miserable and alone when the front door rang, and there stood Kate and Jim.

"Son, she was as happy as you look, I'm no fool, I know what you two got going, but my advice, don't waste a minute of time apart if you could help it, I did and I regret the time I could of have with Jo if I weren't so stupid. I just came along because I knew you wouldn't want her to travel this late by herself, take care of her Son, we love you both," then turns and walks to the elevator.

Rick's mouth was open, but Kate found a way to close it in a hurry,

"That was the stupidest idea I ever had, I'm sorry Babe, I missed you so much," as she kissed him as if she hadn't seen him in months.

"Kate, I missed you as well, God don't ever leave me alone again, please, no matter how mad you may get at me, promise, me you won't leave."

"I won't Rick, I swear I won't," as she flashes back to a heart broken young Marine officer, fighting with all of his will to keep composed as Kyra walked away. He had been deserted once, but he would never feel that from her.

 **Dr. Harry Narvarte' s office**

 **Friday 10:00 AM**

Kate and Rick were early for Rick's first appointment with Dr. N, as Rick had taken to calling him, wanting to keep Rick as calm as possible. Kate sat as close to him as she could holding his hand, when he had completed the slew of forms that seemed to never end. It seemed like hours but precisely at 10:00 AM the door opened, and a gentleman in his late 30's called "Is Rick here?"

Rick and Kate stood, she was going to give him a kiss for luck, but was surprised when the Doctor said, "please join us Kate, at least for the first part of the session then we'll decide if it will be just Rick or you both."

A huge sigh of relief came from Rick, and Kate saw his face relax, once he knew she would be with him. She immediately liked Dr. N, he didn't use last names, and he had a great read of the patients who where more comfortable with someone with them. As they entered the office, they were offered Coffee, Tea or water with both taking a chilled bottle of water.

"Rick, may I call you that Mr. Rogers, I like to keep it informal with my patients, and may I call you Kate Ms. Beckett? You can call me Dr. H for Harry although most prefer to call me Dr. N, Narvarte is a mouthful to get out "as he smiles putting both Rick and Kate at ease.

"Rick is fine, and I'm sure Kate appreciates you calling her by her first name as well Dr. N" Rick tries out the handle and all smile.

"Well Rick, first, I must ask, and this is being recorded for insurance purposes, that you are aware of Kate Beckett being present for this consultation, and agree to if at any time you want privacy Ms. Beckett will be asked to leave. Until or if that point should arise, Ms. Beckett will remain in the room as long as you are comfortable, do you agree Mr. Richard Rogers Castle, known as Rick for the remainder of this session, please acknowledge with a verbal Yes or No"

Rick looks at Kate, and says "Yes, Kate stays for all of it."

Dr. N then turns off the recorder and said "Great now we have the legal stuff out of the way, let's see if we can get to the issue here. Kate since you witnessed an attack come on without warning, can you describe what happened, in your own words."

Kate describes how they were at her apartment discussing their relationship, when the clock struck midnight to mark Christmas had arrived and a series of fireworks went off, then she looked and Rick was on the ground reaching for a firearm on his side.

She explained her method to bring him back to present day, and as she talked held his hand, and caressed the outside with her thumb in little circles to represent I love You with each circle, that was their silent communication, and she kept reassuring him she was there for the duration.

Dr. N has listened and made some notes as Kate spoke, he also observed Rick's facial and body language, to pick up some of the embarrassment, shame and weakness Rick thought this demonstrated.

"Great, thanks Kate, I have to tell you I am impressed with the manner in which you addressed the attack, most think it should be like a switch, flip it on, flip it off, but the psyche doesn't work like a light bulb.

Where you afraid of Rick at any time during this attack or did he respond to your voice as you coaxed him back to present day?"

"I was not then or have I ever been afraid of Rick, he wouldn't hurt me if his life depended on it." Kate answered a little sharp.

"I'm sorry Kate, and you are right, your Rick, the man sitting next to you would never hurt you, but I think the firecracker triggered a flashback to the most recent holidays spent in a foreign country, and at that moment he wasn't your Rick, he was Captain Richard Rogers, USMC and was protecting his men and obeying orders."

Rick was sitting taking this all in, and when he understood that he could hurt Kate or someone else during one of the flashbacks, he grew very uneasy, almost nauseous with just the thought.

Kate could feel him tense up, and squeezed his hand tighter,

"Rick, look at me, that's why we are here for Dr. N to help you so that doesn't happen but Babe, I am here, I will be here, and you can't chase me off no matter how hard you try, I love you."

Rick hangs his head, fighting his emotions, as Dr N. picks up, "Rick, there is no shame in the condition you have, you are blessed to have Kate so strong, so dedicated to be with you, and this is going to greatly increase your successful results to learn to cope with this condition.

PTSD is not something you take a prescription for and it's gone in a week, but hopefully we can go through a regimen of exercises that will prepare you to spot, avoid, and if necessary deal with triggers or potential triggers to avoid setting an episode in motion."

"So, what do I do, Doctor? I can't live knowing I could hurt Kate or someone we love during one of these attacks?"

"Well believe it or not you already are working on the fix, I don't believe in prescribing medications for patients with your status, BUT I think we can treat it safely using therapy. The two I use most often are:

 **Cognitive behavioral therapy**

A talk therapy focused on modifying negative thoughts, behaviors, and emotional responses associated with psychological distress.

 **Eye movement desensitization and reprocessing**

Psychological treatment that reduces the stress of traumatic events through eye movements.

Kate, can you assist us in marking any triggers, such as the fireworks, that cause any panic attacks, and Rick you need to trust both me and Kate, don't hold information back that's bothering you for the sake of keeping peace of not hurting her feelings. She loves you and believe me, you are one lucky man to have such a strong lady with you by your side."

Kate is blushing, but as Rick hears more, he begins to understand, he's not a freak, that this is a real sickness just like diabetes or high blood pressure, it's just in a different spot of his body, his mind.

"I know how lucky I am Dr. N, and believe me, I don't deserve her, but I thank God I have her, she's why we're here, to get help. I thought I could push through this, but I see now I can't."

"Rick, this may be sensitive, but you are still in the Reserves for another 11 months, correct? You know if I report this, you will receive an honorable medical discharge, from the Marines. I don't want to throw any surprises out there that you're not prepared for."

"Understood Doc, but you know, getting shot a couple of times and being away from home for two years, I think I have earned a 11-month reprieve, go ahead and file the paperwork. I'll advise my CO via normal channels"

"Great, as I said I don't want to throw anything out there that would appear to be undermining, the key to success in this, well actually all relationships, but especially those of the heart and head is complete trust in one another.

Is there anything else we need to discuss this visit, we still have some time left?"

Kate looks to Rick, who nods,

"Actually, Doctor we need guidance on how to handle a former girlfriend of Rick's "

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Forbidden Angel 2 

**by Castlefan6**

Authors Note: **Sequel to Fallen Angel,** **Please read that before reading this**. Pre series Castle, Rick has graduated and served time in the USMC, fulfilling his ROTC commitment, Beckett has gone on to become a lawyer, Johanna is alive, BOTH are in relationships when they meet, what will happen, For sake of this story the age difference has been adjusted, GO with it, and also I'm sure many military protocols will be broken again IT'S FICTION. _**NOTE: AU not canon**_

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 2**

 **Previously**

" _Great, as I said I don't want to throw anything out there that would appear to be undermining, the key to success in this, well actually all relationships, but especially those of the heart and head is complete trust in one another._

 _Is there anything else we need to discuss this visit, we still have some time left?"_

 _Kate looks to Rick, who nods,_

" _Actually, Doctor we need guidance on how to handle a former girlfriend of Rick's "_

 **Dr. Harry Narvarte' s office**

 **Friday 10:00 AM**

Dr. N looks at Kate then Rick, "what type of guidance is required? Is she a recently jilted lover? Or if you could provide some more detail it would be helpful."

Rick explains the relationship, the beginning, the middle, and the bitter ending when he was about to leave for his duty port, when she chose, with assistance from her Mother Sheila Blane to go to London for a once in a lifetime opportunity. She left, never kissing him good-bye but professing her love for him. Kate seeing how hard it was for Rick picked up for him, explaining the two tours, two purple hearts, and almost dying twice, as he refused the opportunity to come home and rejoined his unit, thinking he had nothing to come home to.

Kate confessed her first knowledge of Rick and Kyra, at the Clock in Times Square, and how she witnessed the entire exchange, she was so heartbroken, tears fell from her eyes as she recounted that night. She recounted the night she was walking through the square with her parents, 2 years later and they came upon Rick jumping out of a Marine Truck, about two weeks before Christmas, how they had run into each other, both on dates, and how she had overheard Gina spill his true identity, as Richard Castle, and finally how she invited him to dinner and now they had spent virtually every waking hour together.

Dr. N nods, makes some notes, and sits patiently as Kate finishes the story of how on Christmas Eve, Kyra called and the reception she got from both Paula and Gina, not wanting to include any of her issues, she's surprised when Dr. N askes

"Kate what did you do, when this was happening, what was your reaction to find out a ghost had re-appeared into the present day?"

"Honestly, Doctor, I was pissed, very angry but when I found out the severity of Rick's injuries, and that he had been wounded twice, I fainted. It was Gina, his publisher who rushed to assist me, proving to me that they love Rick and anyone he loves provided they don't hurt him."

"Kate, I would agree with your assessment of Paula and Gina, how much if any interaction have you had with Kyra since she has reappeared?"

"Very little until her last call, it's always the same begging for Rick to meet her someplace in private so she can explain things that he doesn't know of, and why she did what she did.

I got fed up and took the phone last time and told her not to call again, her calls were bordering on harassment, if not stalking. I also told her we were talking to someone and if Rick needed to speak to her, he had her number.

That's the assistance we need your help in Doctor, I had asked Rick on the first night she called, to see her one more time, not for him, but for me to know that he is Choosing me, because he Loves me more than he did her, and that in twenty years he won't be sitting wondering If Only, I want him to be happy, even if that's not with me." She barely finishes before the tears fall from her eyes, and Rick is quick to comfort her.

"Kate, may I ask your reason for that request, and do you still feel the same today?"

"As I said, I don't want Rick to love me because I'm a substitute for her, they had almost 3 years together to build a relationship, we have had 6 weeks, I know how strongly I feel, BUT I don't want Rick to settle, for me or for anyone. He deserves to be happy, I pray it's with me, but if not, his love was never mine to begin with." Kate gets out through tears.

"Rick, What are your thoughts on this? How did you feel when Kate first made the request and have your feelings changed since then?"

""I was shocked, and actually said no way, why would I want to re-live one of my life's worst memories, then as we talked, she explained it was closure for Kate, not me, she needed to be sure of my love," he looks directly into Kate's eyes, "and it should not be a surprise to you to hear me say I love you more than Life itself and if this is what you need I will do it."

"Do you still feel that way Rick?"

"Kate and I decided that once she sat for the NY Bar Exam, we would seek out treatment for me, and defer this question to you, should we do this, or would it be damaging to us? I am willing to do anything Kate needs to insure her, I have loved her more in 6 weeks than I did Kyra in three years."

"Kate, how do you feel about Rick's answer, is there any concern that old romance may be rekindled with him meeting Kyra in public place such as a coffee shop?

"I don't have the least bit of concern, I'm secure in the love I have with Rick, I have never been loved the way and in the depth he shows it every day, not with material things, but a little note, or a quick text just little thoughts that let me know I am in his."

"Kate, since you raised this a few weeks ago, has your thoughts changed or do you think Rick and you both with benefit from Rick saying a formal and respectful goodbye to someone he used to love?"

"I love how you phrased that Doctor, Someone he used to love, and I still think that it would benefit us both, but you are the expert which is why we defer to you."

Doctor Narvarte puts down his pad, and looks first a Kate then Rick, "I wish 20% of my patients showed some of the maturity you both are showing, after all, we're adults we have pasts, but the trick is not to get so wrapped up in those past relationships we don't nurture our current ones, so I think that Kate is correct.

Rick, it will be difficult, but I think if you and Kate prepare a sample agenda of what is going to be discussed, as well as some ground rules that are acceptable to you, no kissing on the lips, no hand holding for an example, the meeting will help heal you Rick.

It will also provide Kate the assurance she is your CHOICE, not your rebound, none of us want that and even if it has been several years it could still be construed as a rebound, legitimately.

Let's take that as your assignment for next week, and for the meantime, ignore, block or send Kyra's calls to voice mail. We can discuss the agenda next week, to insure we are being fair to all, how does that sound?"

Rick has a relived look on his face, and Kate smiles,

"That sounds wonderful Dr. and I noticed, you said WE work on the agenda, just to be clear, that is what you said."

"Good point Kate, that is exactly what I said, you two are one now, I can sense the feeling of love, and you have to insure that whatever you do, will not hurt or cause harm to the other, so by doing it together, it will give you part of the process Kate, Rick are you OK with that?"

"Absolutely Doctor, nothing in my future does NOT include Kate, she's my soul mate."

Kate blushes, but reached down and grabbed his hand, interlacing their fingers and giving them a squeeze.

"Great then same time next week, and Rick, Kate if either of you need to talk before call my cell number on the card, that's why I put it on there, day or night, call me."

He shakes Rick's hand and goes to shake Kates, who pulls him in for a hug with tears in her eyes, "Thank You Doctor, I don't know how I would live without him now."

"You're very welcome so see you next week, and keeping our fingers crossed for good test results for you Kate."

 **Kate Beckett's Apartment**

 **2:00 PM Same Day**

Rick and Kate were both mentally exhausted and decided to walk to Kate's Apartment to check on her mail, hoping her results would be there , never loosing grip of their hands interlaced.

"Rick, I'm sorry to put you through this, I really am, and if you don't want to do it*"

"Hey there, we had an agreement, we would explain to the doctor and then we would follow his advice, I like the idea of the agenda and items that are out of bounds, so we can be somewhat in control of whatever she has cooked up."

As they step into Kate's lobby, she checks her mail, and there it is, the test results from the New York Bar Association. She is faint and feeling weak in the knees as Rick guides her to her apartment, and they sit on the sofa, as she slowly opens the envelope.

"Rick, don't expect too much, I mean most don't pass this on the first try, so I mean*"

"Kate whatever the results, we will deal with them, and if you didn't succeed this time you will next, BUT as a betting man, I'll bet you a Remy's cheeseburger you are now Kathleen Houghton Beckett, Esquire."

The letter tumbles into her lap and with trembling fingers, she unfolds the paper, to read,

Congratulations Ms. Kathleen Houghton Becket, Esquire, which is as far as she gets before, she is in Rick's lap kissing him,

"Babe, I NEVER could have done this without your support, I love you Richard Castle, and I always will, Always."

Rick looks deep into her eyes, and replies, "Congratulations Counselor, I knew you could do it, and I love you with all of my heart as well, Always."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Forbidden Angel 2 

**by Castlefan6**

Authors Note: **Sequel to Fallen Angel,** **Please read that before reading this**. Pre series Castle, Rick has graduated and served time in the USMC, fulfilling his ROTC commitment, Beckett has gone on to become a lawyer, Johanna is alive, BOTH are in relationships when they meet, what will happen, For sake of this story the age difference has been adjusted, GO with it, and also I'm sure many military protocols will be broken again IT'S FICTION. _**NOTE: AU not canon**_

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 3**

 **Previously**

" _Rick, don't expect too much, I mean most don't pass this on the first try, so I mean*"_

" _Kate whatever the results, we will deal with them, and if you didn't succeed this time you will next, BUT as a betting man, I'll bet you a Remy's cheeseburger you are now Kathleen Houghton Beckett, Esquire."_

 _The letter tumbles into her lap and with trembling fingers, she unfolds the paper, to read,_

 _ **Congratulations Ms. Kathleen Houghton Becket, Esquire**_ _, which is as far as she gets before, she is in Rick's lap kissing him,_

 **Jim and Johanna Beckett Home**

 **3 Days Later**

Rick and Kate had held their own private celebration before going to see Jim and Johanna many hours later to break the good news to them. Kate was on cloud Nine, she had passed the New Your Bar Exam, one of the toughest in the USA, on the first test, and now she was ready for a full-time engagement that she was passionate about.

It had been hard, but they had managed to keep it a secret during the phone call asking if they could make a stop and were overjoyed that they could share the news without waiting.

"Hi Rick, Katie, you look so happy tonight Katie, anything going on we should know about?" Jim asks as they make their way into the living room to have coffee.

"Jim, for gosh sakes let our daughter at least get settled in for a minute before you start your cross examination for goodness sake, you're not in court here."

Rick and Kate laugh, and Kate replies "Guess it runs in the family Dad, so no problem. Rick and I do have something to tell you though. I got the results from the Bar Exam and Dad, Mom, I Passed on the first go, I am officially, or will be as of this Friday a practicing attorney in the state of New York."

Without words being said both parents had not only Kate but Rick as well engulfed in a family hug, after a few intimate moments which had been strange to Rick, until he got to know the Beckett family, they broke as Johanna was dabbing at her eyes with a tissue so discreetly provided by Rick.

"Katie, saying we are proud isn't enough, we both know how hard you worked to get here, and the sacrifices you made, I'm just so happy that Rick was here to share in your joy, and that you still think enough of your folks to make us top of the list to inform. We're having a party for you and don't say a word about no !"

Kate knows her Dad and when he is adamant about something, so she just hugs him and whispers, "Thanks Daddy, I love you"

 **Wiltshire Hotel**

 **Party Day 7:00 PM**

The day of the party had arrived before anyone could believe it, Rick had greased more than a few palms to pull this off so quickly, but the guest list was a virtual who's who of New York, with the Mayor, and Police Commissioner in attendance, both personal friends of Ricks.

The party went on for a short while till Rick took the podium and asked for everyone's attention,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I know you all know that the bar is open, and the food is great, but I wanted to remind everyone just why we are here. This is a celebration of New York's newest addition to the Bar Association, my guest, my love, and my honor to introduce Ms. Katherine Beckett, Esquire. Can we have a round of applause for Kate, and the first one who spouts a lawyer joke is getting bounced out of here," he smiles and blows a kiss to a glowing and blushing Kate Beckett. Had he just introduced her as his love in public?

As the party winds on, Kate is surprised to find she hasn't left Rick's side, nor had she stopped holding his hand, during the entire party. If this were discrete, well oh the hell with it, She Loved him, and he loved her so let the paper print whatever they want, they would just make up something anyway.

Rick turned to a smiling Kate and kissed her gently as he whispered, "Can I steal you away for 5 minutes Ms. Beckett, I need to ask your advice on a matter?"

Kate looked a bit confused, and the wind went out of her sails a bit, perhaps this was just a business arrangement after all, as they headed to a private room, she saw the banner.

Congratulations Kate Beckett, in huge letters, with another word covered by something at the end.

"Congratulations Kate, but I want to ask you if you would consider two offers, one as he dropped to one knee, and whispered low,

"Kate Beckett, you are my life, will you do me the honor of making it complete by agreeing to be my wife?"

She's crying but yelling "Yes" halfway through his proposal, as he scoops her into a big kiss, and just holds her "I have loved you since the day at the clock, I don't know why, but you were in my thoughts day and night, it's a wonder I got through law school. I love you Richard Castle,"

"Then pull the string, Kate, here on the banner as he places the diamond on her hand", and suddenly the word Castle appears making the sign read Congratulations Kate Beckett Castle, and smaller letters below, My Present, My Future, My Always.

Suddenly from behind her she hears the round of applause and her Mom is the first to pull her then Rick into a hug.

"Katie, I am so happy for you and Rick, I know you could search the world over and not find a better man, Welcome to the family officially Rick," as she kisses him on the cheek.

"Rick, Congratulations Son, I told you she would say yes," as Kate as a puzzled look on her face, how did you know Dad?

"Because your fiancé came to me, to ask for your hand in marriage, complete with his financials and a promise to always make you happy Katie, "

"You asked Dad for my hand Rick?" she looks so puzzled, "that is the most romantic thing I have had heard of, I love you even more. You do know I am of legal age, and that wasn't necessary, very sweet, but not needed."

"Kate, when we get married, your family as well as you are going to be stuck with me for a long, long, time and I wanted to start it off right, I respect you, and your parents too much to assume anything."

"I love you Richard Castle,"

"I love you also future Mrs. Castle,"

Rick you said there were two things, not that I am not overwhelmed at this, but what was the second thing Babe?"

This, Rick says as he hands her a gold business card case with business cards, Katherine Beckett, Esquire, President Legal Affairs, Richard Castle Enterprises.

"You want me to work for your company, I mean I love you but*"

"No, I want you to head up the KCE Division of my company, which will oversee purchasing of new literature, primarily on the Russian, and other literary works. We may even expand to purchase a publishing company to insure the income flow for generations."

"Rick, What is KCE Division, I never hear of it,"

"That's because it was just incorporated this week, Kate Castle Enterprises, or KCE for short, it's your division to run Babe, my pre-wedding gift to you"

"How did you get this done so fast, Babe, I've overwhelmed, I mean I didn't even know till three days ago I passed"

Jim steps in and replies, "It's a good thing your fiancé has as good taste in attorneys as he does in woman, we have worked on this for a while now Katie, I knew you would say yes, I just had to keep reminding Rick" as he laughs

"Babe, I love you, and I appreciate everything, but DON'T ever keep secrets from your wife like that" as she kisses him and laughs at the look of fear on his face.

"Duly noted, and I promise no more secrets Mrs. Castle to be."

"You ready to head home for our private celebration" She whispers seductively in his ear

"I thought you'd never ask" as he slips his arm around her and they vanish through the back stairs,

They were successful in celebrating their new relationship several times that night, both knowing that tomorrow would bring them back to the reality of facing both Rick's past as his present demons.

There was a great deal of comfort on both sides knowing now, that no matter what life threw at them, they would face it together, just as they both had always wanted, a love, a partner, a soul mate to share life's up and downs and now they had found each other.

A/N Not going to mess up their day with talk of Kyra, pick her up next chapter,


	4. Chapter 4

Forbidden Angel 2 

**by Castlefan6**

Authors Note: **Sequel to Fallen Angel,** **Please read that before reading this**. Pre series Castle, Rick has graduated and served time in the USMC, fulfilling his ROTC commitment, Beckett has gone on to become a lawyer, Johanna is alive, BOTH are in relationships when they meet, what will happen, For sake of this story the age difference has been adjusted, GO with it, and also I'm sure many military protocols will be broken again IT'S FICTION. _**NOTE: AU not canon**_

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 4**

 **Previously**

" _Then pull the string, Kate, here on the banner as he places the diamond on her hand", and suddenly the word Castle appears making the sign read_ _ **Congratulations Kate Beckett Castle, and smaller letters below, My Present, My Future, My Always.**_

 _Suddenly from behind her she hears the round of applause and her Mom is the first to pull her then Rick into a hug._

" _Katie, I am so happy for you and Rick, I know you could search the world over and not find a better man, Welcome to the family officially Rick," as she kisses him on the cheek._

 **Castle Loft**

 **8:30 AM Next Day**

Rick's eyes open slowly to witness the most beautiful sight in the world, his fiancé staring lovingly into his eyes,

"Good Morning Sleepy Head, I love you Mr. Castle" as she draws him into a sweet long kiss,

"Wow, I am really going to love waking up to that alarm, I love you too Mrs. Castle to be, soon, I don't know how I made it through the last several years without you by my side. You complete me Babe, as a man, and as a person."

"Rick, I was surprised at how fast you put the party together, but I had no clue it was my engagement party, Thank You for a night I will never forget, for as long as I live. It was perfect !"

"You aren't upset that I hid a few things from you, like going to your Father, to me, if we ever have a daughter, I would want the young man to respect the family unit enough to ask, even if it isn't required by law."

Tears come to her eyes, "That's what makes you so special, you always put me, and everyone else above you, you wanted to be sure that I wouldn't have any problems with my family, but Rick, I would marry you regardless of what anyone said.

I have loved you, I guess since that night under the clock. My friends told me I was crazy for lighting candles and saying prayers for someone I only knew as "My Blue Eyes", but I knew, I felt it deep in my heart that we belonged together."

It was Rick's turn to have tears in his eyes, "You know the first time I was wounded I felt a presence with me, almost like an angel sitting on my shoulder, telling me I was going to be OK, then a few minutes later I heard the choppers landing to evacuate me.

The second time, I really thought this was it, that my life was over then I heard a voice, telling me not to quit, someone cared about me, and to fight. I had no idea who that would be, I know my Mother, Gina, and Paula prayed, but now I know it was you, your prayers, that willed me to keep fighting and to make it home. Thank You Babe, I love you."

They spend a few more hours in bed, just holding and touching, being close as Kate fiddles with her ring, and Rick plants small kisses on her head. In the light Kate can see the wounds that Rick had suffered, one was so close to his heart, she began to cry as she kissed the scar.

"Hey, it's OK Babe, I'm here, I'm home, and I don't have to go back, ever so it's fine Kate."

"I don't know what I would have done if I had heard something had happened to you Rick, I know you didn't even know my name or if I existed, but you became my world even before I met you."

"Well **YOU are my** **ANGEL** , I used that word too soon in my life, you were the one that brought me home, and made me want to live again, not just exist."

"Well speaking of the Forbidden Angel, we do need to work on the Agenda for Dr. N tomorrow, I hate to spoil our fun, but this is important to us all, even her."

The next few hours they sit together, and work on the list for Dr. N to review, the first thing to Kate was absolutely no physical contact with Rick. She had witnessed and almost heard his heart break when she turned away after he asked for a kiss good-bye.

Rick totally agreed with her, he had no desire to be hugged, kissed, or touched in anyway by her, as Dr. N had put it, she was just someone he used to love.

Kate suggested a public place such as restaurant, or coffee shop, and also set a time limit on the meeting. Also, to prove to Kyra he was serious, she would get one warning for violating any of the ground rules, the second occurrence would end the meeting.

Rick loved that idea, knowing how she would try to manipulate him, he was just as aware of his past weaknesses as she was, the difference, he had a fiancé that loved him now. Rick decided he really didn't care about anyone other than Kyra and Rick, meaning she had to keep the discussion on what happened between them, and not bring in Sheila or anyone else.

The last item on the agenda shocked Kate a bit, it read as an apology for all the times he failed her as a boyfriend. Kate was upset with that until Rick took her into his arms and explained.

"Babe, have you ever done something you thought everyone liked, only to find out it wasn't as well received as you first thought later? All I am doing with this is saying IF and When I ever hurt you, Please forgive me.

I forgive you for all of the hurt you have caused me. I want to make this very clear, going forward, I am not interested in your life, I don't want your friendship, be friendly when we happen to see each other, yes, but friends, No Thanks. Please consider me in the same manner I consider you, Someone I used to Love, and wish you the best going forward.

You'll read about this soon, but Kate and I are engaged to be married, so the calls must stop now. You requested one hour, I agreed to that, now that you have had your opportunity to say your piece, this is over. Thanks for the good times, I hope the memories will sustain you till you find happiness in your life as Kate had brought to mine, Goodbye Kyra."

When Rick had finished speaking, Kate looked into his blue eyes, the hurt was gone, so she knew that he was hers and hers alone. Kyra was the memory, she was, as he put it, His Now, His Future, His Always, what a sweet man.

"I love you Rick, whatever you say or decide, I know I'm the one you are coming home to, I just want Dr. N to review it to be sure you are opening up enough to rid yourself of this hurt. Babe, I can take just about anything except to see those blue eyes filled with the hurt and pain, I love you too much for that."

She barely finishes her statement till her lips are fully engulfed with his, slowly, tenderly, sweetly, then building till the slow kiss turned into a marathon in the bedroom once again. God where did he get the stamina, not that she was complaining, but she was definitely going to need the whirlpool to soak some areas later as she smiled.

"What? You happy or something my love?"

"More than I could ever put into words, Rick, I am just so thankful you are here with me."

 **Dr. Harry Narvarte' s office**

 **Friday 10:00 AM The following week.**

Dr. N comes out to greet them promptly at 10:00 AM and when he sees the smiles, his own breaks out.

"Judging from the smiles I see this morning, and that rock on Kate's ring finger I take it things have gone well this past week."

"This was one of the best weeks of my life Doc, Kate passed her NY State Bar Exam, she agreed to marry me, and she is now heading up a new division of my company to expand our brand. We had a great party, and I think I pulled off the surprise," his blue eyes twinkle as he looks at Kate, who has yet to release his hand.

"Pulled it off, is putting it mildly Doctor, he even went the old school route and asked for my hand in marriage from my parents, which was perhaps the sweetest thing he did for Mom and Dad. The down side is now they are both going to be on his side when we have an argument," she laughs.

"Excellent, I'm glad to see that your future plans are moving forward and not being held back by the past. We can't predict the future, or change the past, all we can do is plan for the first, and make things right when we injure people in the past. Do you have your Agenda for your ex Rick?"

Rick hands the sheet to Doctor N. and waits for a few moments, "Is this the actual closing statement here Rick, if it is, just remove it from the guide rules and send it to Kyra when you set up the meeting. Kate will you be attending?"

Kate is surprised by the question, "I hadn't planned on it Doctor, I mean I trust Rick, and I want him to be able to get closure from this, so as you day we can move to the next step in our relationship, Do you think I should go with him?"

Doctor N. smiles, "No actually I was preparing to talk you out of it for the same reasons you just gave me, but you have it covered. I would call her, get an email address, send the agenda to it, and please use an account you can delete if she tries to contact you in the future.

Typically, I setup a g-mail account and then close it down once the matter has been settled. From my perspective, this says exactly what it should, but the main question is Rick are you satisfied with this, Can you walk away from her taking only the memories and leaving the forgiveness?"

Rick smiles and holds Kate's hand, "I never thought I could ever say this, much less mean it, but She's my past, this lady as he looks into Kate's eyes, is my present, future and always."

"Then I think you have this part handled, how is the PTSD coming, any more episodes?"

"Actually, no Doc, the drummer at the party surprised me with a drum roll when I was standing right in front of him, and I didn't flinch. I work on the list of triggers together with Kate and we try to prepare, if it happens, I am not worried, I have my love to take care of me now and I can't tell you how good that makes me feel."

"Great, Let's push the appointment to every 3 months, unless you need me, call anytime, and unless I hear differently, I am going to think this conflict with the ex will be settled amicably soon."

"Great Doctor, we'll see you in three months, thanks for everything" Rick is smiling, the worry lines are gone, and he can't let go of his fiancé, yep he's a man in love.

A/N Once again, not going to cloud the happy couple's day, we'll deal with Kyra next chapter, Thanks for the feedback and follows, Happy Thanksgiving, I'm thankful for all of you!


	5. Chapter 5

Forbidden Angel 2 

**by Castlefan6**

Authors Note: **Sequel to Fallen Angel,** **Please read that before reading this**. Pre series Castle, Rick has graduated and served time in the USMC, fulfilling his ROTC commitment, Beckett has gone on to become a lawyer, Johanna is alive, BOTH are in relationships when they meet, what will happen, For sake of this story the age difference has been adjusted, GO with it, and also I'm sure many military protocols will be broken again IT'S FICTION. _**NOTE: AU not canon**_

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 5**

 **Previously**

Doctor N. smiles, "No actually I was preparing to talk you out of it for the same reasons you just gave me, but you have it covered. I would call her, get an email address, send the agenda to it, and please use an account you can delete if she tries to contact you in the future.

Typically, I setup a g-mail account and then close it down once the matter has been settled. From my perspective, this says exactly what it should, but the main question is Rick are you satisfied with this, Can you walk away from her taking only the memories and leaving the forgiveness?"

 **Castle's Loft**

 **Later Same Day**

Rick and Kate enjoyed the closeness, of being in sync with each other as they took the cab back to Rick's loft, Kate's head on his shoulder, he holding her hand that he had not let go of since they left this morning. Both knew now that the Doctor had cleared the agenda, the worst part was yet to come, the call and talk with Kyra.

Rick finally broke the silence, "Well I guess this means we have to contact the Forbidden Angel to email her the ground rules, and setup the meeting. I have to tell you, I would rather be in combat than this.

I mean, yeah, she hurt me, but I don't take any pleasure in returning it, like I thought I would. Babe, I used to lay awake nights and script out the hurtful speech I would throw at her if I ever got this chance, but that's gone. It's been gone since I know I have your love to keep me strong, and she truly is just Someone I used to love."

"Rick, I know you, your kindness, your big heart and forgiveness is truly one of your biggest assets, but this time it's not about hurt, forgiveness, or even us. It's about how your love for her was killed by her actions, and now it's time for her to do what you did, move on and find someone else.

As for hurting her Rick, you aren't being spiteful, you are just setting the ground rules that you and I discussed. I know she's not a threat to me, I know I own that heart, it's just she needs to respect that and not put you in a position where it hurts you to push her away."

Her words end, and she is pulled into a sweet kiss, "How did I get so lucky, come on let's get this over with."

The two setup an email account that will be used for the sole purpose of notifying Kyra of the ground rules and will be deleted once the mission is done. Rick gathers his wits, and prepares to make the call, as Kate stands by to support him.

Rick dials he number he has become so accustomed to seeing flash across his phone, and Kyra picks up on the second ring,

"Rick, God I never thought you would call, thank you."

"Hold on one-minute Kyra, you are on speaker, and my fiancé Kate Beckett is standing right beside me. We have discussed between ourselves as well as a professional on what would be the correct course of action, AND we decided I would meet with you **UNDER THE CONDITIONS** outlines in a document I just texted to you. If you supply an email address, I can also email it to you.

First and foremost, the conditions are **NON-NEGOTIABLE**. Second if you break any of them in our meeting, you will get one warning, a second occurrence ends the meeting and I leave. Please review the document attached to the text and advise if you need the email copy.

 **DO NOT** call me until you agree to **ALL** the terms, and then we will set up a mutually convenient time. I'll wait for your text or call, Good Bye" as Rick disconnects the call.

"Sorry Babe, I thought why should we waste a perfectly good email account if the text would work." And he flashes her that smile saved just for her.

"I agree, and I'm proud of you, I know that was difficult, but you stuck to the script, and if she really wants to meet, to apologize of get her own closure the ball is in her court now, we have met her more than halfway."

"You know you're pretty special don't you Mrs. Castle to be, most fiancé 's would have said not no but HELL no to talking to an ex, and to be honest I'm not sure if I could bare to see you with anyone else," as he head drops,

"Well good thing for you, I fell in love with you so long ago, that other guys couldn't compete with my Mr. Blue Eyes. I mean I went out occasionally, but more out of boredom than anything but nothing serious if that was your sneaky way of asking" she laughed.

Just then Rick's phone pinged with a new text from Kyra,

"I won't bother you by phone Rick, I know you and Kate need your time together, so could we meet Sunday at the park, our old spot for a while?"

"Kyra, PUBLIC place doesn't include our old secluded make out spot, so no, pick a restaurant, coffee shop or library you want to meet at."

"I figured you would say that so Barnes and Noble at 11:00 AM tomorrow?"

"See you then"

Rick's face tells of the stress he is undergoing, Kate is secure in his love for her, she just hopes Kyra's loves him enough to walk away with civility so the memories they share can be fondly remembered, not dreaded.

Kate pulls him into an embrace and kisses him soft and sweetly on the lips, "Hey, you didn't bring this on, Babe, you're just trying to close a chapter of a book that had good and bad chapters in it," as she kisses him deeper and more passionately now.

"I know, but I'll be glad when this is over, Do you want to come and stake us out? I mean I wouldn*"

"Rick, I don't trust Kyra as far as I could throw her, but that doesn't matter, you know why? It's you I trust, I know you would never do anything to hurt me, so no Rick, go to your meeting, and do what you have to do tomorrow. For the rest of this evening, let's just put it out of our minds, I have some methods you have enjoyed before to relieve stress" as she raises one eyebrow and winks at him.

 **Barnes and Noble Book Shop**

 **Next Day 11:00 AM**

Rick had actually arrived early and taken a vantage point a few feet away from the direction he thought Kyra would be arriving from. He didn't have to wait long, as he saw her walking briskly toward the bench in front of the entrance. He took a few deep cleansing breaths, brought out his cheat sheet for the agenda, and then proceeded to walk toward the store. In stead of stopping and greeting her outside, he walked by her, and held the door open, setting the tone this is a business meeting only.

"Rick, do we have to be so rigid on the rules, I know Kate is insecure, but really what's wrong with a hello kiss?"

"First, it's not Kate who is insecure, it is I, second, the last opportunity you had to kiss me you turned and walked away, so why re-start something we both know will never happen. As for a friendly kiss, I don't think you read, I am not your friend, nor do I want to be so the only contact I want from you is a goodbye handshake in the 56 minutes you have remaining.

You begged for this meeting, what do you want to say that you haven't already said? Like I communicated with you in writing, here it is vocalized, I used to Love You, BUT today you are someone that I Used to Love and I am happy, I wish you the same with someone you find, but save the remaining scrap of dignity you have left and stop this charade."

"Rick, my Mom died, and I don't know what to do?"

"I'm sorry for your loss Kyra, I truly am, but we both know how Sheila felt about me and the lengths she went to in order to keep us apart. You don't know what to do? You're not a kid, figure it out and I'm not the answer"

"Did you miss me?"

"Kyra, first warning, one more and I am gone, we have been apart almost 4 years and you think you can walk back into my life and just resume what we had?

You killed the love I had, and I wish you well, but now, I feel sorry for you, sorry for your loss, and sorry that you didn't have the courage to do one thing without your Mother's approval. You still have time, just do it and if you mess up do it again."

"Rick don't you want to know what the opportunity was that I had to go to London to pursue?"

"Frankly No, I don't. "

"You were never this cold before, I don't know what has gotten into you?"

"You mean I was never this soft before, I allowed you to misuse me and abuse my feelings hoping it would get better, well it did, just not with you."

"Rick, I was hoping to convince me to give me another chance, we both know that our 3 years*"

"Good Bye Kyra, one more call and the DA will be pressing Stalking charges against you. I wish you well, but please, go somewhere, anywhere but leave me alone."

Kyra sits in disbelief, this isn't the Rick she was always able to manipulate, so finally she accepts defeat,

"Good Bye Rick, I won't bother you anymore, I'm not going to say I'm happy for you because I'm not, but it's your life, waste it if you want,' and then she turns and is gone. Sheila Blane may be deceased but more of her than Rick ever cared to admit lived on in her daughter, God did he ever dodge that bullet.


	6. Chapter 6

Forbidden Angel 2 

**by Castlefan6**

Authors Note: **Sequel to Fallen Angel,** **Please read that before reading this**. Pre series Castle, Rick has graduated and served time in the USMC, fulfilling his ROTC commitment, Beckett has gone on to become a lawyer, Johanna is alive, BOTH are in relationships when they meet, what will happen, For sake of this story the age difference has been adjusted, GO with it, and also I'm sure many military protocols will be broken again IT'S FICTION. _**NOTE: AU not canon**_

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 6**

 **Previously**

 _Kyra sits in disbelief, this isn't the Rick she was always able to manipulate, so finally she accepts defeat,_

" _Good Bye Rick, I won't bother you anymore, I'm not going to say I'm happy for you because I'm not, but it's your life, waste it if you want,' and then she turns and is gone. Sheila Blane may be deceased but more of her than Rick ever cared to admit lived on in her daughter, God did he ever dodge that bullet._

 **Castle's Loft**

 **3 Hours Later**

Kate has been pacing for the last three hours, it wasn't that she didn't trust Rick, but she still remembers the hurt look in those eyes that night under the clock. Perhaps that's when she did fall for him, want to make it all better, but he had commitments, and held himself together as any Marine would have.

Friends asked her WHY on earth would she go to church and light candles for a man she didn't know, her Blue Eyes, but try as she might, all she could say was it's something she had to do. Thank God and the universe for the timing that brought them together, she was happy, for the first time in her life, she felt complete. She loved Rick and knew he loved her.

The door sounded, and she rushed to the open doorway, to pull Rick into a big hug and sweet kiss,

"Babe, I'm so glad your home, and I'm not going to ask anything, other than Is it Over, finally?"

Rick kisses her back and holds her, thinking and thanking the God above his wonderful woman had made him her mission to pray for and to love. He glances around and there is a glass of his 3 fingers of single malt, his robe and slippers, and a note that said "I love you, Always have, Always will"

"It's over, it wasn't pretty, but it went like we expected. Kate, as he takes her hand and pulls her onto his lap on the couch. Can you press play on that please," pointing to a small pocket size recorder he had placed on the coffee table beside them?

"What is this Rick? I mean I know you worry about how I feel, but I don't need this to know you, and what you said, I love you and with that comes my trust. I would never do anything to hurt you, and I know you feel the same."

"I know, but please do it for me, I want to be sure you know just how much I love you, my time with you has taught me what love really is."

Kate presses the play button and lays her head on Rick's shoulder, she hears the exchange, the warning, and then the plea that her Mom had passed. She was so proud of Rick as he kept his composure, showed true empathy, but didn't get sucked into the ploy to break him down.

The line to Kyra that she was just someone he used to love, was delivered, firmly, without hesitation leaving no doubt to anyone there was nothing remaining of what once was. As he hears this, his arm around her pulls her closer, almost as to say, you are my present, my tomorrow, my always.

Kate hears Kyra's voice become more desperate, obviously not what she had planned, and when Rick gave her the one word response about wanting to know what was so strong that led her to choose it over their relationship, she could almost sense the air go out of Kyra's voice. Just as she had thought, she turned the last part of the conversation ugly, this was what worried her, how would this hurt Rick?

"Oh Babe, I'm so sorry she said those things, I mean I never wanted you to go through this, just to prove your love to me, I'm sorry I suggested it."

Rick's eyes mist as he pulls her tight, "Please never think you caused me one moment of pain about this, you were right, all I had were the memories of the good times with her except for the last night, so I was trying to hold on to a lie.

Kate, she was always selfish and petty, just like her mother but I overlooked it time after time and until this last conversation I would have had false memories to hold on to.

Now I know, that all the times she said Sheila was behind something, there was a lot more of her mother in her than I saw, so Thank You for making me tear down those walls I had built around her. God how did you get so smart, and how did I get so lucky?"

Kate's eyes pool with tears, "Rick, I'm glad you taped it, not for me, but if you ever doubt my love for you, play that, and remember that a girl who never even knew your name, prayed, waited, and worried about you without ever knowing if she would even meet you. I don't know what made me do it, I have to believe it was my love for you and my belief that we would be soulmates someday. I'd do it all over again, I love you so much."

The kisses come sweetly, slowly, then increase in passion and length until it was Kate who led Rick to the bedroom and thanked him in the most precious way, over and over. Finally, they remembered they had dinner reservations with Johanna and Jim and Martha was going to make her appearance after the last show.

 **Le Ceric Restaurant**

 **8:00 PM**

Jim, Johanna, Kate and Rick had been enjoying dinner and great conversation for about an hour when Kate spotted Martha, and not only stood but walked over and took her by the hand and led her to their table.

"Good evening everyone, I'm sorry I'm so late but the traffic was horrible."

"That's OK Martha, will you be having dinner, with us or just desert" Johanna asked her sweetly.

The two mothers had been on the phone often since the "kids" as they called Rick and Kate had gotten engaged, but this was the first time for a face to face visit.

"Thank you, Johanna, but I will just have coffee and perhaps an after-dinner drink, a bit later" she smiled.

"Shall we get to it then Jim asked?" much to the surprise of Rick and Kate,

"Started on what Dad?" Kate asked

"Well now that we have the past in the past, we need to get the wedding planned, and don't look at me that way, your fiancé has told me what happened, and I'm not intruding. We're just so happy to be part of the planning, of course the final decisions are yours Katie.

Rick told us you wanted a small church wedding, not a big gaudy public display and we are going to work to make that happen Sweetie, even though my Son-in-law to be is being stubborn and not allowing us to pay a penny, can you talk some sense into him Katie?"

Kate rolls her eyes at her Father, and then she pinches Rick, "Hey, I thought we talked about surprises buster, what's going on?"

"Babe, I swear I didn't plan this, your Dad is an attorney and got more information from me on one fishing trip that if I had been deposed in front of a Grand Jury" as Jim howls in laughter.

"He's right Katie, he offered nothing, so be kind to him he already got dragged over the coals in cross exam"

Martha adds, "Johanna, do we still want to ask these two if we should announce it in the paper or just do it,"

"Mother, we are right here you know"

"I know so you have a choice, work with us on the announcement or leave your fate in our hands, what's it going to be?"

"Kate, you don't know her like I do, we better work with them, or we will be buying a special edition just to cover our engagement" as Kate laughs,

"Agreed Babe,"

After some trial and errors, inputs from all, they finally decided on the announcement to the NY Times.

" _Mr. James and Mrs. Johanna Beckett are pleased to announce their daughter, Katherine Houghton Beckett, Esquire, will wed famous bestselling author, Mr. Richard Castle, son of Broadway actress, Ms. Martha Rogers on a date to be announced. All arrangements will remain private, please consider the privacy requested at this time. One Photo Journalist will be chosen to cover the ceremony from those organizations that are sensitive to the couple's privacy, Thank You."_

They agreed to place the ad the next day, to avoid the paparazzi that had been ever increasing around Rick's loft.

"Well, now that we are all together, we need to pick a date that all can make, I know Kate wants all the family with us, and so do I. I think she had a few dates tentatively picked out, don't you Babe?"

"Don't get mad Mom, Dad, although after what you put Rick through already Daddy, I'm not sure why I should be concerned about you, she smiles, as she rattles off some dates. They are at the last one she had chosen, September 19th when finally magic occurred, All said they were open, so Kate turned to Rick,

"Babe, is this date OK with you? I don't know your history enough to know if this is a special day for you, or if you want to book this date?"

"Kate, I would marry you anywhere, anyplace, anytime, and there is nothing that is more important than the day we become one. I don't want to wait till next year, and this is the perfect time. I'm all in" he just finishes when Kate has jumped into his lap and kissed him passionately.

"I can't wait till next year either Rick, I want to be Mrs. Castle as soon as possible"

Kate and Rick are lost in each other's eyes, and miss the loving smile from Jim to Johanna, and slight tear that comes from Martha, then the smiles between the three parents. They also don't see the glare from Kyra Blane, who is seated strategically to view Rick and Kate while not being seen, with her guest, well, well Sheila isn't dead after all. It was all part of her plan for her daughter to gain favor with the man she thought wouldn't amount to anything, but to her surprise was one of the wealthiest men in New York, guess first appraisals are sometime wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

Forbidden Angel 2 

**by Castlefan6**

Authors Note: **Sequel to Fallen Angel,** **Please read that before reading this**. Pre series Castle, Rick has graduated and served time in the USMC, fulfilling his ROTC commitment, Beckett has gone on to become a lawyer, Johanna is alive, BOTH are in relationships when they meet, what will happen, For sake of this story the age difference has been adjusted, GO with it, and also I'm sure many military protocols will be broken again IT'S FICTION. _**NOTE: AU not canon**_

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 7**

 **Previously**

 _Kate and Rick are lost in each other's eyes, and miss the loving smile from Jim to Johanna, and slight tear that comes from Martha, then the smiles between the three parents. They also don't see the glare from Kyra Blane, who is seated strategically to view Rick and Kate while not being seen, with her guest, well, well Sheila isn't dead after all. It was all part of her plan for her daughter to gain favor with the man she thought wouldn't amount to anything, but to her surprise was one of the wealthiest men in New York, guess first appraisals are sometime wrong._

 **Castle's Loft**

 **Later that Evening**

"Thank You Rick, that dinner was just what we needed as a family, I'm so glad we are all onboard with September 19th, it seems like a long time, but time will fly. We need to send out Save the Date cards to those we plan on inviting, then we can settle the details, does that work for you?"

"It's Perfect Kate, there's just one thing", as he takes he hands and gently pulls her into his lap, "Call it intuition, or training, or just paranoia, but Kyra lied, Sheila and her were at Le Ceric tonight, they didn't think I saw but I know it was them. I don't know how to handle this, but I have a feeling, there is someone furnishing Kyra with inside information, I just have to figure out who and take action."

"I have an idea, that is if you don't mind scaring the living hell out of both of them. I graduated with a good friend who is now the ME for New York, it just happens that she is dating a homicide detective out of the 12th. We could meet with them and perhaps arrange a ruse to pull them in for questioning for a murder and force their hand to reveal how the knew you, or we were going to be at the restaurant tonight."

"Wow, remind me never to piss you off Mrs. Castle to be, I love it, and one thing that Sheila Blane is about afraid of as spiders is the Police, I guess her father was involved with some shady activities, and she hasn't lost the phobia."

"Let me call Lanie and see if we can do lunch tomorrow, maybe even meet her boyfriend Javi Esposito, so we can get this kicked off. You wouldn't know where they are staying in New York do you Babe?"

"Yes, they own a sprawling home in Scarsdale, just off the parkway I'm sure the Detectives know the Blane's if life hasn't changed too much in the last 4 years. Let's see if they are available,"

Remy's Shake Shop

Next Day 12:00 Noon

Rick and Kate arrived early at the diner named Remy's that turned out to be a Cop favorite as they were seated in the very back, in a large sprawling booth. In less than 5 minutes, Kate jumped up and started running down the aisle to meet a very attractive Afro-American beauty, squealing as they met in the middle. A Hispanic cop trailed behind, and approached as cops do, always looking around for potential hazards. They made their way to the booth to make the introductions.

"Kate, you look fabulous, what have you done to yourself, besides fall in love" as she lifts her ring finger up, and asked, "how do you have the strength to lift that, it's so big."

"Thanks Lanes, I'm doing great, and please you'll get one in the mail but I want you to mark this down, let me know if you're free this weekend" as she handed her a save the date card.

"Girl, I will make myself free, no matter what, I'm so happy for you, and oh my where are our manners?"

"Rick, this is Lannie Parish, my best friend from College, Lanie, this is Rick Rodgers, but you might know him as Rick Castle, the author" as Lanie's eyes fly open in excitement. Rick was her favorite author all through college, and Kate loved seeing the shocked look on her face.

"I'm very pleased to meet you Lanie," Rick replied as she struggled to gain her composure, and finally got her voice, "Rick, Kate this is Javier Esposito, my boyfriend and lead detective at the 12th precinct"

Javi is a good looking, and well-built Hispanic male, a bit cocky, but hey that was Lanie's choice, and if he made her happy, and made the introductions easily.

"Lanie tells me we may be able to assist you in a matter that's been bothering you for a while, let me know the details while we eat, then we can discuss it."

Kate and Rick take turns explaining the history with Kyra, and Rick concludes with the last straw, the lie that Sheila is deceased, but him seeing them stalking him at dinner.

"Well we could handle it a couple of ways, one is the normal route restraining orders and watch the places you go, but from what you've told me, that would only make things worse. We can pull them both in as Material Witnesses and ask for their cooperation, since they are not facing arrest, they don't have the right to call their attorney.

Then we put the pressure on them where they were, and why did they go that particular evening. Who could collaborate and the normal routine. I can get you the names of those she interacted with, to check your theory that there is a mole in your group Rick feeding her information."

"That sounds like a plan, Javi, I would owe you big time if this works, so Thanks a lot."

"You know I could furnish some gruesome autopsy pics to make this seem authentic as well" Lanie adds, as Rick laughs.

"If you do that you better have Barf bags handy, Sheila is weak stomached, but Kyra would pass out at the sight of blood"

"Well tell you what, I can pick up my partner and take a ride over there this afternoon, we'll let you know how things go."

"Perfect" Kate and Rick respond in unison, as Lanie just smiles at her best friend who is not only happy, but is truly in love, and to top it off, it was with her Mr. Blue Eyes, she talked about all thru college.

Javi motioned for the check and the server came over to tell him the bill was settled, and there was no charge. Rick had also put an envelope in his coat pocket containing pairs of floor tickets to the next three home games of the Knicks, just for listening.

"Rick, this is too much, I mean we haven't done anything yet."

"Yeah, I know, but I know you will handle it Javi, what branch did you serve?"

"Air Force, but how did you know, oh let me guess you're a Marine" as a big smile broke across his face.

Both men stood at a rigid attention waiting for their ladies to finish hugging, and Rick was surprised when Lanie pulled him into a big hug and whispered, "Take care of her Blue Eyes, she's loved you for years" and pulled back after a short kiss on his cheek.

 **Castle's Loft**

 **3 Days Later**

Lanie and Javi were coming over for dinner, along with his partner, Kevin Ryan and his wife Jenny, still newly weds to share what had occurred with the Blane interviews. All Lanie would leak was it was Epic. Rick had suggested having it catered so Kate would be free to join in with her friend and make new ones, which worked out perfectly.

At 7:00 PM the front door chimed, and Kate and Rick approached together, as they always did, holding hands, and then Lanie came bursting through the open door hugging them both. After a few minutes she calmed herself and introduced the remainder of the party, and Rick was quickly set at ease with the young Irish Detective, Kevin Ryan. They fit the description Lanie gave, sickeningly cute holding hands and making eyes at each other, as Kate flashed Rick her special smile.

Dinner went superbly, with good conversation, and Kate sharing the date of September 19th as their wedding day, pledging them all to secrecy from the press. Rick and she had decided it would be a small church wedding in the First Congregational Church in the Hamptons, with the reception immediately following at the Beach House.

Rick had actually arranged for a private security company to insure the single access road to the site was secure, AND 3 helicopters to deter any news station from trying to gain an exclusive.

Finally, as they enjoyed their after-dinner drinks Rick popped in the thumb drive into his laptop and lowered the screen with the remote, as Javi, and Kevin just watched astonished at the man's toys and gadgets. The drive contained three files, one labelled, KB, one SB and on just marked Combo.

Javi stepped forward and asked, "If anyone has a weak stomach now would be the time to leave, the pictures of the case we used were pretty gruesome."

Everyone nodded their approval to proceed, so Javi asked Rick to open the file marked KB.

Rick clicked on the file and out of the speakers you could hear a panicked Kyra's voice saying, "Look I don't have any idea who this man was, and I never knew any Joe Pulgatti, my father had those ties, not me or my mother."

"You know you're facing the same time as the one who did this don't you Kyra, I mean Life in prison isn't going to be easy of a lady of your stature, you'll be a prison bitch before your cell is assigned" Kevin says firmly and Kyra's face turns ash grey with pure fright.

"Look we followed you for a few weeks, what the hell were you stalking Richard Castle the Best Selling Author for if you didn't plan on kidnapping him for ransom like you, or your friends did to Mr. Pulgatti.

We know you sent hundreds of phone calls, emails, texts, and then you and your Mother, who by the way you claimed was deceased actually tipped someone at the restaurant to seat you in a vantage point.

Why did you take all those pictures of Mr. Castle, his fiancé and the family if you didn't mean harm to anyone? Like we said, right now you are being afforded the status of Material Witness, if you continue to lie then we'll change that to Attempted Murder, Conspiracy to Commit Murder, and Accessory to Frist Degree Murder, " as Javi slams his hand down on the table and Kyra begins to cry.

"Look you have this all wrong, yeah, my mother and I tried to get to see Rick, we were an item a few years ago, but I went to England to take drama lessons, and Rick was in the Marines and shipped out. I should have never left him, I never forgot him or got over him*"

"It wouldn't have anything to do with the fact as soon as you, or I should say your mother found out his net worth, the plan to get him back was hatched would it Kyra? Besides we aren't investigating a Lonely-Hearts Club matter, this guy is dead, and you know more than you are saying," as he points to the bloody gruesome picture.

"All I know is I bribed his cleaning lady, on three different occasions, a grand each time to find out where he would be, and his phone number, that's all, I have never seen this guy before in my life."

"We'll be back, and you better hope your story matches those of others are you'll be in the holding cell before I can say Leprechaun," Ryan spouts.

The detectives leave the room and watch, as Kyra goes spastic, crying and yelling at her mother for ruining her life. Her mother is in a sound proof room next door and is about to get the same shock as Kyra, but Rick had found his mole.

"Rick, do you want to see the rest, or have you seen enough?" Javi asks sincerely.

"I think we saw enough Javi", Kate answered for a visibly shaken Rick.

Kate takes Rick's phone out of his hand, pulls up the housekeeper's name and contact and presses call, when the phone is answered,

"Phyllis here Mr. Castle, what can I do for you?"

"Well Phyllis, this is Kate, the future Mrs. Castle and you can tell Sheila Blane she will need a new mole since you are fired, my legal office will be in touch with you for the action we plan to take for violation of the non-disclosure agreement you signed. I wouldn't go any where far, and you may want to use the Blanes as a reference for your next employer, Good Bye"

Rick takes Kate into his arms and kisses her sweetly,

"Thank You Babe, I love you more than you know, Always"

Kevin and Jenny were really loving to see another couple not afraid to display their love openly, finally Kevin nudged Javi,

"You got a great lady Bro, you better start showing it to her of someone else will"

Javi pulled Lanie into a sweet kiss, and just whispered in her ear, what ever he said she smiled, and they suddenly had to leave.

Kevin finished up the investigation story that Sheila coped the blame on Kyra for everything and they agreed to delete all pictures, and contact information and if they violated the agreement, the detectives would push deeper into the racketeers who committed the murder and the tie to the Blanes.

"Thanks for all the work Kevin, we'll have to get together again, but next time just for fun," Rick said as he patted the detective on the back.

"Kate, I just finished planning a wedding so if I can help in anyway, just call me, we had a wonderful evening, and look forward to doing it again."

Kate slid her arm around Rick as they walked their guests out, and thought, yes it's been a good night as she contemplated what legal hassles she could stir up for Sheila just for the hell of it, heck she promised Rick she would forgive Kyra, he never mentioned the mother.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Forbidden Angel 2 

**by Castlefan6**

Authors Note: **Sequel to Fallen Angel,** **Please read that before reading this**. Pre series Castle, Rick has graduated and served time in the USMC, fulfilling his ROTC commitment, Beckett has gone on to become a lawyer, Johanna is alive, BOTH are in relationships when they meet, what will happen, For sake of this story the age difference has been adjusted, GO with it, and also I'm sure many military protocols will be broken again IT'S FICTION. _**NOTE: AU not canon**_

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 8**

 **Previously**

" _Well Phyllis, this is Kate, the future Mrs. Castle and you can tell Sheila Blane she will need a new mole since you are fired, my legal office will be in touch with you for the action we plan to take for violation of the non-disclosure agreement you signed. I wouldn't go anywhere far, and you may want to use the Blanes as a reference for your next employer, Good Bye"_

 **First Congregational Church in the Hamptons**

 **September 19** **th**

Just as Kate had predicted, the months had flown bye, especially the last one with all of the fittings, last minute preparations, and adjustments to the guest list and seating arrangements. One-person Kate didn't have to worry about was Sheila Blane, she had been indicted for Tax Fraud and had fled to London, along with Kyra to avoid prosecution. There was an active warrant out for her arrest even today, so the chances of her making her presence at the wedding is slim to nil. No one knew who tipped the IRS off, or from where the leak came, but apparently the good life the Blanes led was at the Tax Payer's expense.

Both Kate and Rick wanted something different for vows, so they decided to write their own. Rick mentioned that he loved a particular song, which got Kate thinking, why not, a song was nothing more than a verse set to music. Kate had cried when her song came on the radio, one evening just after Rick had proposed, and he had not forgotten the title, so both were once again in sync.

As they stood before the minister on a bright sunny Saturday, the small church was full of invited guests, with Johanna, and Martha sitting front center pew, leaving a space for Jim once he had walked his girl down the aisle. Rick had chosen Bob Weldon to be his Best Man, and Kate, Lannie as her Maid of Honor. As the music began, all eyes turned from the two sharp gentlemen at the altar, to the church entrance.

Lannie looked beautiful in her gown, as she proceeded down the aisle, smiled at Javi sitting just behind the second pew. Now was the time, the bridal march started, and played an abbreviated version, since the church was so small as Jim proudly escorted Kate down the aisle to place her hand in Ricks. The minister turned and asked,

"Who giveth this woman to be wed?"

Strong and Loudly Jim responded with "Her mother and I, Jim Beckett her parents do."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Rick and Kate have decided to use songs as part of their wedding vows and have asked for all prayers to be conducted as moments of silence, recognizing the multiple faiths of friends and relatives. So, when I ask Shall we pray, please bow your head in silence until you hear the word Amen. Thank You.

We will begin with the song Kate has chosen for Rick at this time, "

 _From this moment life has begun_

 _From this moment you are the one_

 _Right beside you is where I belong_

 _From this moment on_

 _From this moment I have been blessed_

 _I live only for your happiness_

 _And for your love I'd give my last breath_

 _From this moment on_

 _I give my hand to you with all my heart_

 _I can't wait to live my life with you, I can't wait to start_

 _You and I will never be apart_

 _My dreams came true because of you_

 _From this moment as long as I live_

 _I will love you, I promise you this_

 _There is nothing I wouldn't give_

 _From this moment on_

 _You're the reason I believe in love_

 _And you're the answer to my prayers from up above_

 _All we need is just the two of us_

 _My dreams came true because of you_

 _From this moment as long as I live_

 _I will love you, I promise you this_

 _There is nothing I wouldn't give_

 _From this moment_

 _I will love you as long as I live_

 _From this moment on._

Shania Twain's From this moment had brought tears to many of the ladies, and truth be told, some of the men as well. The words flashed across a screen in the front of the church as the song was played and proved to be all the words Kate had wanted to say.

The minister stepped forward and said, "We will now hear the song which Rick has based his vows upon, "

 _I was down, my dreams were wearing thin  
When you're lost, where do you begin?  
My heart always seemed to drift from day to day  
Looking for the love that never came my way_

 _Then you smiled and I reached out to you  
I could tell you were lonely too  
One look and then it all began for you and me  
The moment that we touched I knew that there would be_

 _Two less lonely people in the world and it's gonna be fine  
Out of all the people in the world, I just can't believe you're mine  
In my life where everything was wrong, something finally went right  
Now there's two less lonely people in the world tonight_

 _Just to think what I might have missed  
Looking back how did I exist  
I dreamed, still I never thought I'd come this far  
But miracles come true, I know 'cause here we are_

 _Two less lonely people in the world and it's gonna be fine  
Out of all the people in the world, I just can't believe you're mine  
In my life where everything was wrong, something finally went right  
Now there's two less lonely people in the world tonight_

 _Tonight, I fell in love with you and all the things I never knew  
Seemed to come to me somehow 'cause baby, love is here and now there's_

 _Two less lonely people in the world and it's gonna be fine  
Out of all the people in the world, I just can't believe you're mine  
In my life where everything was wrong, something finally went right  
Now there's two less lonely people in the world tonight_

 _Two less lonely people in the world and it's gonna be fine  
Out of all the people in the world, I just can't believe you're mine  
Something finally went right, now there's two less lonely people  
Two less lonely people, two less lonely people in the world tonight_

 _Two less lonely people in the world_

Kate had recognized the song at the first three notes and silent tears of happiness filled her eyes, not only from the song, but also for the fact Rick had only heard it once with her, and saw its impact, the sweet, kind, man had remembered even a song on the radio, God did she love this man. Air Supply had been played on her iPod for months when all she had was hope for this man, now soon to be her husband. Dreams do come true, and there is such a thing as love at first sight, that she was sure of.

Rick was fighting back tears as he took Kate's hand and said,

"There were so many times I almost gave up, so many times I felt your presence even though I never knew you, I knew someone who loved me was watching over me. Today I promise to watch over you, for as long as we both shall live, and can truly say that there is,

 _Two less lonely people in the world and it's gonna be fine  
Out of all the people in the world, I just can't believe you're mine  
In my life where everything was wrong, something finally went right  
Now there's two less lonely people in the world tonight_

I love you Katherine Houghton Beckett, and with this ring, I thee wed."

Kate turned and took each of Rick's hands in hers and said as she looked deep into the blue eyes that were so clear and full of love.

"Rick, I never thought I would see this day, I have loved you from the first time I heard your voice, your smile lights up my world and I will do everything in my power From this Moment On to make you happy,

 _You're the reason I believe in love_

 _And you're the answer to my prayers from up above_

 _All we need is just the two of us_

 _My dreams came true because of you_

 _From this moment as long as I live_

 _I will love you, I promise you this_

 _There is nothing I wouldn't give_

 _From this moment_

 _I will love you as long as I live_

 _From this moment on._

I love you Richard Edgar Alexander Rogers Castle, and with this ring, I thee wed."

" _Throughout this ceremony, Katherine and Richard have vowed, in our presence, to be loyal and loving towards each other._

 _They have formalized the existence of the bond between them with words spoken and with the giving and receiving of rings._

 _Therefore, it is my pleasure to now pronounce them husband and wife._

 _Richard Castle, you may now kiss your bride, Mrs. Katherine Castle. Congratulations!"_

Three weeks later Rick and Kate were just completing their Honeymoon tour of several different cities and activities from Wake Boarding in Hawaii to Snow skiing in Denver and were on the way to the airport for home, unaware that a small blurb had just appeared in the NY Times. "FBI Agents today took Sheila Blane and her daughter Kyra Blane into custody at JFK Airport as the two attempted to use false documents to obtain entry to the USA. Mother and Daughter face a sundry of charges, as well as outstanding warrants for Income Tax Evasion, and were reprimanded to Federal Custody awaiting trial. It doesn't appear that either of the Blane woman will be tasting freedom for a long time."

Karma is a B for sure.

A/N This concludes this portion of Forbidden Angel 2, I hope you enjoyed it. I will be taking a break until I can figure out why my stories are not posting to the website and updating to all readers not just those who have me favored. Once that is corrected, it may even mean I must change my pen name, look for additional stories after the holidays. Thanks for your support, and if you want to see future stories, favor me as your author before I must delete this account. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah or Happy Holidays to you all.


End file.
